


Into The Wild Blue Yonder

by Arctic_Tooth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Pokephilia, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:45:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arctic_Tooth/pseuds/Arctic_Tooth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skyla had retrofitted her gym with new hoops.  As she was trying them out she got stuck and has to rely on one of her Pokemon to free her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Wild Blue Yonder

Skyla was busily directing the construction crew in her gym.  New hoops came in last week and the crew were putting the finishing touches in.

 

“You think that some of them are too small for the trainers?” the foreman said, tipping his helmet back.

 

Skyla just shrugged the concern off.  “That won't be a problem if people really want their badge.  I think I can take it from here.”  The foreman called his men and they all left the gym.

 

She spent the rest of the afternoon going in and out of her cannons and through her hoops.  Skyla loved the wind and hair slapping against her face.  A feeling grew in the pit of her stomach as she soared.  Sometimes she likes to close her eyes and pretend that she's flying in the air.

 

YOINK!

 

Her enjoyment was shattered when she realized that one of her hoops was a tad too small.  She was lassoed around just above her hips, effectively tying her hands together.  “Shit!” Skyla cussed.  Squirming as hard as she could didn't release her.  Not that it would help if she had got loose because there was a fifty foot drop to the floor.  Her hands squirmed at her waist and knocked a pokéball to the ground.  It hit the floor and a Pidgeot appeared.  He let out a mighty cry, threw out his chest, and started to strut on the floor.

 

“Pidgeot, can you please get help?” Skyla pleaded.  Pidgeot didn't seem to notice her and curled up on the floor.  “Damn it, Pidgeot, this isn't funny!”  Skyla kicked her feet and released a bunch of curse words.  Her parents had returned from a trip to Kanto and gave her a Pidgey.  She was ecstatic when he eventually evolved into a Pidgeot, but then things started going south for the winter.  He ignored her orders in battle, came and left the gym as he pleased, messed with her hair, and just been a general pain in the tuckus.

 

“I'm fucking sick of your attitude!” Skyla hollered, bucking her hips harder.  Her shorts rode down her ass, which made her even angrier about the situation.  “Well, fuck you!  I'll get out of here myself!”

 

She heard a flutter of wings and felt talons resting on either side of her hips.  Pidgeot shifted his weight which made her shorts ride right off her legs and fall on the floor.  Skyla felt his feathers tickling her exposed rear which made her lurch.  “What are you doing?”  Pidgeot's throat rumbled and he started to hump her.  Embarrassment replaced anger as his feathers tickled her pussy and ass.  _Was he acting bad because he wanted a mate?_   Skyla couldn't help but writhe her legs which only intensified the sensations.  She could feel her face getting red.  Her womanhood had never felt this kind of pleasure before.  Skyla was surprised that she wanted more.  Moans escaped her lips.  “Pid-Pidgeot, ssstop...oh Arceusssss....”  Her voice kept on saying no, but her body kept on saying yes.  It wasn't long until she threw caution to the wind and allowed him to do to her as he pleased.

 

Skyla gasped as she felt something warm and slender poke past her cunt and started jabbing her in the stomach.  She had never felt a penis before, but this new sensation sent chills down her spine.  Her hips rubbed up and down on his shaft, greasing her lover.  Pidgeot responded by cooing and thrusted his tip into her navel.

 

“H-higher!” Skyla directed him.  Her hands squirmed as she tried to reach to direct his member into her aching slit.  In her fervent squirming to try to have him enter she kicked off her boots which fell to the floor.  Time stood still as they tried to position themselves properly.  Pidgeot was shifting his weight and gripping the hoop with his talons, prodding random spots on her underside.  If the constant rubbing wasn't there Skyla would've told him to give up.  But after what felt like an eternity his cock finally entered her.

 

The sudden pain surprised the hell out of her, but she had thought that it would hurt more.  Pidgeot softly thrusted into her.  Skyla's moans became louder and louder as he claimed her as his own inch by inch.  Each rhythmic thrust went deeper into her more smoothly than the last.  Sweat rolled off her back and stained his feathers.

 

“Okay...okay...” Skyla huffed.  “I think I'm ready.”  With that Pidgeot's motions became more violent.  His tail feathers tickled her soles and she kicked just as violently behind her.  Coos and moans bounced off the walls as they mated.  The commotion made them swing through the air, making Skyla lightheaded but she didn't mind since her pleasure was mounting.  “I'm gonna c-c-cuuuum!”  She gritted her teeth and arched her back as her lust gushed onto the floor.  Pidgeot thrusted so hard that his tip threatened to pierce her womb as he cawed and released his seed.  He pulled his cock out and painted her ass-cheeks with a thin layer of his spunk.

 

Skyla relaxed even though her body was slipping out of the hoop.  Her face froze in terror as the ground was rapidly approaching her face.  She crossed her arms over her face for the inevitable.

 

But the inevitable did not come.  She later woke up very much intact on the floor, Pidgeot blanketing her with his body.  “You...you saved me?” she pointlessly inquired.  Pidgeot nuzzled against her neck.  “I'm sorry that I treated you badly!” she cried out, locking his neck in a vice that would rival a Kingler.  Her legs straddled his back and she stroked his head feathers.

 

Skyla released his neck and gazed into his eyes.  Pidgeot had never seen the kind of look she was giving him.  Her lips suddenly caressed his beak as she pushed his head onto them.  “Ready for round two, big boy?”


End file.
